


The Best Birthday Gift

by Alindel



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, OOC maybe, cady pov, season 6 ending was terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alindel/pseuds/Alindel
Summary: Cady gets a surprise birthday gift.





	The Best Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Criticism welcome. I love Longmire, but I'm kinda new to Jady, so I hope they're more in character this time. Also, titles are hard.

After the longest almost two years of her life, Cady was happy to be at home, celebrating her birthday with close family and friends. Her dad and Vic were there. Still together, and happier than Cady could have ever imagined. She was so glad that her dad had finally made a move, mom would be happy that he was settling down again. Walt actually looked relaxed, without the weight of being sheriff on his shoulders. Ferg and Meg were there, engaged now. Thank goodness Ferg hadn't totally messed that one up. She wasn't sure that he would, but even Mathias came. Now that she's sheriff, they have worked closely and become good friends. And, of course, Mandy was there. Cady and Mandy stayed close, even after the legal-aid center had closed down. Only two people were missing. Her godfather, Henry Standing Bear and Jacob Nighthorse. Henry had called ahead, something at the casino had held him up, but he had said he'd be there soon. Jacob, as far as she knew, was still in prison. Though, she was hoping the lawyer she had found him would get him out. Sooner, rather than later. 

"What's got you looking all sad?" Mandy asked, startling Cady out of her thoughts.

"Oh, just wondering when Henry will get here." Cady was only half lying. "Need me to pour you another drink?" Cady asked

"Mmm... No thanks. You know, I was just wondering when that lawyer's gonna finally Jacob out of that hell hole." Mandy, seemingly reading Cady's mind, said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that too." Cady smiled wistfully.

Mandy put her half empty drink on the counter and looked out the kitchen window, her eyes going wide. Standing outside, looking in at them, was none other than Jacob Nighthorse. Mandy knew that Cady would want this reunion to happen in private, so she ushered Cady towards the front door.

"Mandy, I need a drink." Cady, reluctant to leave the kitchen.

"I'll get you one. I think you need a little air, you're looking a little paler than normal. I'll bring it to you, go!"

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Nope."

Cady gave up. Used to Mandy's odd quirks, she listened and headed to the front door. Shaking her head at the other woman's antics. Cady opened the door and stepped out into the warm Wyoming night. Maybe a little fresh air would be nice. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of clay and sage. How she had ever thought she could leave this place was beyond her. Sensing a presence, Cady's eyes shot open. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes went wide in shock. 

"Jacob?" She whispered questioningly. Maybe the heat and alcohol were playing tricks on her.

"Happy birthday, Cady." Jacob's voice was soft, and still made her heart race. Even after almost two years without him.

Cady stepped in close to the man. She raised her hand to Jacob's face. She had to touch, to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and that he was really there. 

"Is it really you? When did you get out?" Cady was amazed to see the man she had just been thinking of.

"It's me, Cady." Jacob spoke gently, covering Cady's hand with his own. "I was released this morning. Thanks to you. I owe you."

"No! You don't." Cady's eyes filled with tears. Swallowing thickly, "I honestly didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

"Don't cry." Jacob reached with his free hand and wiped the tear sliding down her cheek. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Cady threw her arms around Jacob's neck, hugging him close. Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her soft, red hair. They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few long minutes. Cady pulled back first, but only slightly. Just enough to look him in the eyes. His face had aged, prison life wasn't easy. His hair had more grey then it had when she'd last seen him. But his eyes still shined as he looked on her with kindness and love.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered softly.

Instead of responding, Jacob raised his hands to Cady's face. Gently cupping her face, he held eye contact as he leaned in slowly. Giving Cady plenty of time to stop it, if it wasn't what she wanted. Their lips met gently, and both sets of eyes closed. Jacob poured the last two years of missed life into that first kiss. Cady responded in kind. She reached up with her right hand, running her fingers through his dark hair, longer than it had been two years ago. Her left found it's way to his belt loop and she pulled him in impossibly closer. So wrapped up in each other, neither one noticed the footsteps coming up the walk. 

Henry cleared his throat and the pair jumped apart.

"Henry!" Cady yelped, blushing scarlet under the gaze of her beloved godfather.

"Henry." Jacob nodded, barely holding in his laugh at the look on Cady's face.

"Jacob, it is good to see you free again." Henry held out his hand to shake Jacob's. 

"It's good to finally be out." 

Looking back at Cady, "Happy birthday." Henry pulled Cady into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Should we join the party?" Henry smirked, eyes shining with mirth.

"Go ahead. We'll be in soon." Cady promised.

"I will send a search party if you are not inside in five minutes." Henry winked at his goddaughter.

Cady couldn't help but laugh as she turned back to face Jacob. She kissed him once more. A quick, but sweet press of her lips. 

"We WILL continue this." Cady insisted, holding out her hand for him to take. "Come join the party."

Jacob was nervous about the reception he would recieve. But Cady seemed so sure, that he followed with little reluctance. Cady and Jacob walked through the front door, hand in hand. Cheers went up upon seeing Jacob, and even Walt smiled.


End file.
